A KakashiNaruto Oneshot
by kyosuke-date-the soultaker
Summary: A simple Kakashi/Naruto oneshot I wrote at the request of my brother-in-law. I hope you enjoy it, and please no flames.


I do not own Naruto. It is the creation and property of whoever the hell created it. As such, I make no profit from this fan made work of fiction. Anyone who says otherwise can fork over the money I'm apparently receiving so I can use it to pay my bail.

Bored. He was fucking bored!

Naruto growled and tapped a kunai against the desk he was currently sitting at as he waited for his partner to show up for their mission. He should have known it would be a bad idea to request _him_ of all people to accompany him on this mission. He couldn't help it though, and thinking back, a small blush crept it's way to his face as he thought of the man that was once his sensei.

He cast the thought from his head as soon as it entered. He had since grown into a fine man, and a great shinobi, and now at the age of 23, a full ten years since his times on squad 7, he still couldn't throw away his thoughts of the older man. His blush returned with avengance as he pictured his old sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

It had been a full three years ago that he had come out of the closet to his friends. It had been emberassing as a few had laughed at him. Hinata was the worst though, she almost murdered Sakura on the spot, claiming that it was her fault. This ofcourse had the result of adding another person to the list of those laughing as Hinata was restrained by Kiba and Shino.

He looked up from his reverie as his partner finally stepped into the room. Naruto scowled half-heartedly and stood from his desk, standing at attention. "ANBU Dog, explain your tardiness." He exclaimed, knowing he wasn't going to get a good excuse. So it came as a surprise, the next words to spill from his subordinates lips.

"I apologize taicho, I was picking up a package I had ordered. It is for someone very dear to me and I decided to pick it up before making my way here." Naruto simply blinked at his subordinates words. He fought back tears at them as well. It wasn't possible, someone had snatched up Kakashi before he had even had a chance to confess?

He quickly walked passed Dog so as to hide his despair. "Follow me, the mission awaits. We are to destroy an outpost known to be affiliated with Otogakure. Anything left after the attack is to be salvaged and brought back with us." Dog nodded at his Taicho's words, following as said man quickly left the building.

They both made it to the sight the mission was to commence quickly and silently. That was when the trouble started.

It was an ambush.

Both shinobi managed to defeat everyone, though it seemed nothing was left once Naruto got done with them. That wasn't the trouble however, Kakashi got distracted when it seemed Naruto was to be overwhelmed and had jumped in to rescue him. He left the battle criticly injured and poisoned to boot for his efforts.

Naruto held Kakashi tight as said man slowly grew weaker. Naruto was crying into Kakashi's chest as he held him because there was nothing he could do and he hadn't even confessed yet. No! He would, he needed to get it out before Kakashi faded away.

Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's cheek, making him flinch slightly before grabbing it with one of his own and holding it there. "Naruto... There's something I need to say before I go..." Naruto shook his head and placed a finger to Kakashi's lips, "No! Don't talk, that's an order! You're going to get through this, I'm not going to let you die!"

Kakashi simply smiled and weakly reached into his vest, pulling out a wrapped square box, and holding it for Naruto to see. "I wanted to give you this... Though I didn't imagine... It would be the last thing I did in my life..." Tears pooled in Naruto's eyes and he clutched Kakashi's hand, the one with the gift in it.

"I love you... Naruto..."

With that, Kakashi slipped off into unconsiousness, though Naruto mistook it for death.

Naruto's chakra flaired, triggered by his despair and anger. He let out pulses of chakra so strong, it was felt in Sunagakure, all the way back to Konohagakure. Red chakra began seeping out as well, and a voice in Naruto's head spoke, as deep within a seal, an ancient beast awoke yet again from a long slumber.

"_**Despair... Rage... Kill them... Slaughter those who have slighted you... Awaken, Genocide Mode!**_"

Naruto's eyes widened and emptied, becoming glassy as his body changed, his whisker marks deepening and his eyes changing from blue to crimson with slitted pupiles. His skin started to peel away as he stood and bolted towards the general direction of Otogakure.

Deep inside Naruto's mind, in his appropriately named 'mindscape,' a pair of giant crimson eyes gazed down on the curled up form of the broken Naruto. "_**What do you wish... Young jailor of mine?**_"

"_I wish to sleep... I wish to know no longer... For there is no longer anything for me in this world._" Naruto's words were empty, and echoed as much as the demons did.

A feral set of teeth appeared in a rabid smile at the words.

"_**Very well... You're wish shall be made real.**_"

With that, Naruto knew no more as he fell into slumber within his own mind, the tails of the beast being granted leave from the bars as they fell to curl around Naruto's broken form.

In the waking world, the events were not as peaceful. Naruto's possessed form was on a warpath that carved a swath of destruction and death on a strait path to the Hidden Village of Sound.

Back with Kakashi, he was found by Tsunade and the squad of ANBU who had accompanied her when they felt the pulse of demonic chakra resonating from Naruto. She quickly set to work healing him and barely saved him from death. It left herself exhausted when she finished, and she had Maito Gai summoned to her.

"Yosh Hokage-sama! What is it that I can do for you?"

Tsunade stood after catching her breath, "I need you to remove your weights and escort Kakashi to Naruto post haste. This is to be considered an S-rank mission." As she spoke her words, Gai changed from playful to serious in the blink of an eye. "As you command Hokage-sama."

Gai removed his weights and picked Kakashi up from the ground. He then sped off following the path of chaos Naruto left behind as he traveled.

It took him a while carrying Kakashi, but he eventually made it to the place Naruto stopped, and over all he was exhausted himself, but he kept it up for the sake of his mission. What he saw upon arrival shocked him, the entire village of Oto, was in flaming ruins. Beyond that, in the center of the reckage, was a still rampaging Kyuubi-fied Naruto.

Gai carried Kakashi as close as he dared, and used a quick voice amplification Jutsu to get his voice to carry far enough.

"**Naruto-kun! The most youthful Kakashi is alive! Stop your rampage and turn to see this truth!**"

Kyuubi-Naruto turned his gaze on Gai with a snarl, catching sight of said man carrying Kakashi in his arms. With his sight, he easily saw the gentle rise and fall of Kakashi's chest, indicating breathing. This meant that Kakashi was alive.

In an instant, all of the Kyuubi's chakra receeded so fast that Gai had to take breath anew to continue breathing at all. Naruto rushed over to Gai and stole away Kakashi from his arms. Gai looked down with a small smile as Naruto cried over the body of the unconsious Copy Cat Ninja. Gai placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder to get his attention, and looked into his eyes when Naruto's head spun in his direction.

"Naruto-kun, it's time we left this place. The stress of the situation will not bode well for Kakashi should he remain here. The opressive aura of the Kyuubi's chakra still lingers."

Naruto nodded and stood, "Will you make it okay...?" Gai simply struck his good guy pose, teeth sparkle and all at Naruto's question. Naruto smiled happily before dashing off in the direction of Konoha.

Gai scratched his head as he surveyed his surroundings. "I said I'd be okay... But it'll take a few days to return the the Leaf Village." He grinned after saying that, before expelling a joyous bellow.

"**NARUTO-KUN! YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN THE BRIGHTEST!**"

It took about two days for Naruto to get to the Leaf Village, and by that time, Kakashi had regained consiousness. Ofcourse, regaining consiousness, and being allowed to walk on his own were to completely different things, and dispite the age difference, Naruto refused to put his old sensei down.

Naruto entered the gates of his village with said man in his arms, carrying the man all the way to the hospital before relinquishing him to the hospital bed in room number 207.

As he did, Kakashi spoke. "Naruto... Do you still have that thing I gave you at the mission site?" Naruto nodded and pulled out the little box, finding it to be damaged, which made him blush lightly. "Sorry..." Kakashi shook his head and took it from Naruto's hand, unwrapping it and pulling out a dark blue velvet box.

Naruto's whole face turned scarlet as Kakashi opened the box to reveal a small diamond ring. It was an expertly cut diamond, attached to a simple ebony band. It was beautiful, and shinobi handy at the same time. Kakashi chuckled a bit at the look on Naruto's face. "Do I even have to a-ooph!"

He was cut off before he could finish as Naruto barreled into his chest, crying "Yes!" over and over. When he finally stopped, he blushed a sight darker as he stared into Kakashi's eye. Kakashi simply pulled his mask down and captured Naruto's lips, causing the blonde man to gasp, before he moaned into and deepened the kiss.

**LEMON**

Naruto gasped as Kakashi pulled him into his lap, making him straddle the bed-ridden man. Next, Kakashi gripped Naruto's ass, making his moan and shiver lightly in pleasure.

Soon, Kakashi stopped kissing Naruto's lips to trail kisses to his neck, reaching up to remove Naruto's armor and shirt, eagerly taking one of Naruto's nipples into his mouth once they were visible to his eye. Naruto whimpered softly at the action.

Naruto helped Kakashi rid him of his pants and orange toad print boxers, before he started to rid Kakashi of his own clothing. Once his shirt was off though, Kakashi had to take his own bottoms off because Naruto had begun to lay worship upon his chest via his tongue.

Naruto gasped as Kakashi's hardened member pressed against his backside. He blushed when Kakashi flipped him and pulled him up, spreading his cheeks and beginning to eagerly rim his tiny puckered rosebud. Naruto wanted to do something to, so took to laving his tongue over Kakashi's stiff cock. This had the effect of making Kakashi moan into his ass, making Naruto himself moan which sent vibrations through Kakashi's dick, which only made Kakashi moan more till it became a vicious circle of repetition.

Soon, Kakashi added fingers to the mix, first one, so as to not hurt Naruto any more than absolutely nessecary. When Naruto blushingly looked back and shyly told him he didn't mind a little pain, Kakashi added two more, making Naruto grit his teeth a bit. Naruto increased his efforts with Kakashi's dick, lowering a hand to fondle the soft sack directly beneath said fleshy object.

He was surprised, when Kakashi finally came, unloading right into his mouth. He choked though and ended up spilling it all back onto Kakashi's pelvis. Kakashi spun him back around so he was sitting in his lap again. Naruto blushed and looked slighlty ashamed, "S-sorry... I spilled it..." Kakashi simply grinned and captured Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss, which Naruto quickly submitted to.

Naruto blushed with Kakashi pressed his hips up, letting Naruto feel that he was still hard, and their activities were infact not over yet. "Naruto... Are you sure?" Naruto nodded fervently, "F-for the longest time... I-I've always liked you Sensei... But only recently have I realized I... I l-love you Sen-mph~" He was cut off as Kakashi kissed him, an action to which he didn't protest at all.

Kakashi chuckled as he broke the kiss, leaving Naruto dazed. He leaned forward and spoke into Naruto's ear, making said man shiver in anticipation. "Naruto~ Everything's fine, I understand what you're trying to say. Just let 'Sensei' take care of you, okay?"

Naruto nodded and braced himself as he felt Kakashi take aim, wincing and whimpering as Kakashi starting to lower him onto his cock.

He saw stars.

Naruto's eyes widened as Kakashi dropped him down onto his dick, fully seating himself into Naruto's ass. Naruto let out a cry which was quickly cut off by Kakashi, sealing his lips over Naruto's own. He took hold of Naruto's own phallus and stroked it gently, drawing a moan from the mans lips.

Kakashi started a slow rythm of shallow thrusts up into Naruto's ass, making the man whimper as his 'Sensei' gently made love to him on the hospital bed. Soon though, it proved to be to much as he saw stars again, cumming in a violent wave of white, his eyes rolling back as he fell forward onto Kakashi's chest, his dick spraying all over both of their chests, Kakashi soon following as he pumped Naruto full of thick semen.

**LEMON END**

They both heard a throat being cleared at the door, and looked to see a smirking Lady Hokage standing there. "As much as I appreciate a free show, I'd rather it not occur on my nice sterile beds. However, in light of the situation, I shall let it pass this once. Naruto, you've made a significant emotional leap. Congradulations! Now, kindly cover yourself so I may check if Kakashi is fine still due to previous... strenuous activities." Her smirk made Naruto blush darkly, and he quickly covered himself with the bed cover, still connected to Kakashi.

Tsunade walked over and placed glowing green hands on Kakashi's chest, preforming a quick diagnostic check, not at all bothered by the thought of being so close to a still 'connected' couple. She stepped back once finished, and smiled softly at Naruto, "He's fine, but he will need a bit more rest now. So! For three days, no sex!" She smirked and left after saying that, leaving a nonchalant cyclopian shinobi, and a deeply blushing Jinchuuriki.

Kakashi's only responce was to grip Naruto's hips and softly voice, "So... Do you want to go again?"

Naruto blushed deeper, to the point that Kakashi swore he saw steam coming from his ears, and half-heartedly beat on Kakashi's chest. Right before he relented, and the patients in the other rooms, as well as all the doctors and now blushing nurses were treated to the loud moans and exclamations of pleasure and ecstasy that were emenating from room 207.


End file.
